1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piecing method and apparatus for a doubler, and in particular to a piecing method and apparatus for introducing yarns on two feed packages for doubling and a doubled yarn on a winding package into piecing devices at the time of replacement of packages and at the time of end breakages in a doubler.
2. Prior Art
A doubler doubles two yarns delivered from two packages on the feed side into a single yarn and forms a winding package while traversing the yarn on a take-up tube.
In the past, piecing in a doubler has been done by an operator. More specifically, yarns drawn from two feed packages and a doubled yarn on the side of a winding package are joined and pieced together by an operator.
Piecing in a conventional doubler requires labor and time, which involves a problem.
An object of this invention is to automate piecing in a doubler.